


first kiss must be perfect

by tyongandroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, johnyong are boyfriends, mentioned boyfriends nohyuck
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongandroses/pseuds/tyongandroses
Summary: Taeyong mengatakan pada Johnny kalau ciuman pertama itu harus sempurna.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	first kiss must be perfect

Johnny menatap arloji silver yang melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kurang lebih sudah tiga menit berlalu semenjak Taeyong menyuruhnya menunggu di ujung koridor kelas mereka. Taeyong bilang kalau ia tidak akan lama, dan Johnny mempercayainya. Memangnya selama apa Taeyong harus mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di kelas? Seharusnya sih tidak perlu lebih dari satu menit, namun kenyataannya berbeda dari apa yang Johnny pikirkan.

Johnny kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, tempat kelas mereka berada, berharap menemukan Taeyong sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil menjinjing tasnya yang sempat tertinggal. Tapi yang Johnny temukan saat itu hanyalah koridor yang kosong. Johnny yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya, memutuskan untuk menjemput pacarnya itu ke kelas. Ia membenarkan letak tas selempang hitam berisi baju kotor bekas ekskul voli di bahunya sebelum kemudian mulai mengambil langkah.

Cukup dengan enam langkah, kaki jenjang Johnny sudah berhasil membawanya sampai di depan kelas yang ia tuju. Netranya dapat segera melihat Taeyong tengah berdiri dekat jendela kelas sembari memunggunginya. Sementara tas milik Taeyong dilihatnya masih teronggok tak berdaya di atas meja, seakan belum disentuh sama sekali oleh sang pemilik. Padahal bukankah tujuan awal pacarnya itu kembali ke kelas adalah untuk mengambil tas? 

Johnny mengernyit heran. Pemandangan macam apa yang ada di luar jendela itu hingga membuat Taeyong melupakan tujuannya? Perlahan Johnny pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Yong." panggil Johnny, suaranya menggema di kelas yang memang hanya berisikan mereka berdua, membuat manusia yang dipanggilnya sontak menoleh. 

Johnny dapat melihat cahaya sore berwarna jingga yang menerobos jendela ikut mewarnai sisi wajah Taeyong dan surai kecokelatannya, membuat pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu semakin memesona di dalam penglihatan Johnny. Belum lagi binar dari manik bulat milik Taeyong yang bersitatap dengan miliknya membuat Johnny bisa saja meleleh saat itu juga. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya, "Kamu lagi ngapa—" 

"John, John!" Taeyong sukses memotong pertanyaan yang baru ingin Johnny lontarkan, tangan kirinya bergerak-gerak memberikan gestur yang menyuruh Johnny untuk segera mendekat. "Sini!" titah Taeyong, sebuah senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di air wajahnya—yang mau tak mau membuat Johnny kontan melangkah cepat ke sisi sang kekasih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Johnny setelah dirinya berdiri tepat di samping Taeyong. Matanya masih terfokus pada Taeyong yang sekarang tengah bertopang dagu di kusen jendela. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa surai pemuda berparas cantik itu melalui jendela yang terbuka lumayan lebar. "Yong, ada ap—"

"Shhh, Johnny." Taeyong melirik Johnny sekilas. Namun setelahnya dia kembali melihat keluar jendela, membuat tanda tanya di kepala Johnny semakin membesar. Mengikuti perintah Taeyong untuk diam, pada akhirnya Johnny hanya bisa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kepalanya ikut ia tolehkan ke luar jendela dan matanya secara otomatis melihat ke bawah, mencari-cari pemandangan apa yang berhasil merebut penuh atensi Taeyong hingga seperti itu. 

Kelas mereka memang terletak di lantai dua, sehingga lingkup area yang harus Johnny perhatikan dibawahnya menjadi semakin besar. Selama beberapa detik yang Johnny temukan di bawah sana hanyalah taman belakang sekolah yang kosong beserta jejeran pohon rindang dengan dedaunan yang tertiup angin sore. Ia hendak bertanya sekali lagi pada Taeyong—setidaknya meminta petunjuk tentang apa yang sebenarnya Taeyong lihat di bawah sana—ketika tiba-tiba dua maniknya mendapati sekelebat bayangan di bawah salah satu pohon. 

Johnny menyipitkan matanya guna memfokuskan penglihatan.

Ia melihat dua orang pemuda yang masih lengkap mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang… um… berciuman?

Johnny mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa sangat familiar dengan salah satu pemuda yang berdiri di bawah itu. Bahkan dari kejauhan, tinggi badan pemuda itu, warna rambutnya dan bentuk kepalanya benar-benar mengingatkan Johnny pada—

"Donghyuck sama Jeno udah pacaran ya?" Suara Taeyong membuat Johnny spontan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia hampir bisa mendengar sendi lehernya berbunyi saking cepatnya ia menoleh.

"Hah? Pacaran?"

"Aku baru tau loh, John," lanjut Taeyong, jelas-jelas tidak menyadari adanya kebingungan pada nada suara Johnny, "lucu deh mereka." komentar Taeyong lagi, diikuti dengan suara kekehan pelan akibat gemas.

Johnny mengernyit, kembali memperhatikan sang adik kandung—Donghyuck—yang terlihat larut dalam ciumannya dengan Jeno. Tak berapa lama, dua pemuda yang tengah Johnny dan Taeyong perhatikan itu melepaskan pagutan mereka. Sekilas Johnny dapat melihat adiknya tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Jeno dan pergi dari area taman belakang sekolah, menghilang dari pandangannya.

“Hahh, kaget banget aku ngeliat mereka.”

Johnny menatap Taeyong, “Kok kamu bisa ngeliat mereka sih?”

Taeyong mengedikkan bahu, “Mejaku kan di samping jendela,” jawabnya tak acuh, “pas aku mau ngambil tas, gak sengaja liat mereka,” jelasnya, “awalnya juga aku enggak sadar kalau itu Donghyuck sama Jeno.”

“Terus setelah kamu sadar kalau itu Donghyuck sama Jeno, kamu sengaja merhatiin mereka gitu?” tanya Johnny, sedikit heran akan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

Taeyong terkekeh sambil mengangguk, “Abisnya gemes.”

Mendengar jawaban Taeyong, Johnny pun ikut tertawa. Tangannya mengusak lembut puncak kepala Taeyong, “Ada ada aja sih kamu.” ucapnya.

“Ih, aku kan juga pengen kayak gitu.”

Johnny mengernyit, "Kayak gitu?" tanyanya bingung, "Maksud kamu ciuman?"

Taeyong mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Johnny, dan jawaban itu sontak saja mengundang senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah si Pemuda Suh. 

Pasalnya setelah hampir satu tahun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, nyatanya Johnny dan Taeyong tidak pernah sekalipun berciuman. Taeyong seringkali mencium pipi Johnny, begitupula sebaliknya. Johnny pun tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia tidak mensyukuri hal itu. Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat adiknya berciuman di taman belakang sekolah, Johnny menyadari kalau ia merasa iri. Rasa syukurnya itu mulai terkikis karena ia merasa telah dikalahkan oleh adiknya yang notabene lebih muda dua tahun daripada dirinya. 

“Kalau sekarang aja gimana?” 

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari lisan Johnny membuat Taeyong menoleh cepat, sebuah kerutan terlihat kentara di dahinya. “Sekarang apanya maksud kamu?” tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

“Ciumannya,” jawab Johnny, “tadi kamu bilang mau kayak Donghyuck sama Jeno kan?”

Johnny tidak mengerti kenapa setelah dirinya mengatakan hal itu, Taeyong justru terkesiap. Detik berikutnya tangan pemuda yang lahir di bulan Juli itu pun mendarat dengan lumayan keras di atas kepala Johnny, membuat Johnny terkejut bukan main. Maniknya terbelalak menatap Taeyong yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya. “Kok aku malah dipukul?!” protes Johnny tak terima, sebelah tangannya mengelus puncak kepalanya sendiri.

Taeyong terkikik geli, “Maaf,” ucapnya. Tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Johnny kini beralih profesi dan malah ikut mengelusnya lembut, “habisnya kamu asal banget sih ngomongnya.” 

Johnny mencebik, “Aku kan lagi serius, Yong.” rajuknya.

Jangan salah. Johnny memang atlet voli kebanggaan sekolahnya. Dengan tinggi diatas seratus delapan puluh sentimeter dan wajah garangnya, ia dapat dengan mudah mengintimidasi tim lawan dan memenangkan pertandingan. Tapi semua itu akan menghilang dalam hitungan detik ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang-orang terdekat yang membuatnya nyaman, dan Taeyong merupakan salah satunya.

“Serius apa?” tanya Taeyong.

“Serius mau ciuman.” balas Johnny cepat.

“John,” Taeyong menatap Johnny lekat-lekat, “kamu tau kan syarat ciuman pertama bagiku?”

Johnny menghela napas pelan, lantas menjawab, “Ehm.. harus sempurna?” 

Taeyong tersenyum manis, “Itu kamu tau!” pekiknya riang, sebelum kemudian mulai berbalik badan untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. “Ayo pulang!” ajaknya kemudian, tak menyadari bahwa Johnny tengah menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dibelakangnya.

Inilah yang membuat Johnny tidak pernah berhasil mendapatkan ciuman dari Taeyong—kecuali di pipi dan dahi tentunya. 

Taeyong terlalu perfeksionis. Ia selalu ingin memiliki ciuman pertama yang sempurna. Pernah suatu ketika Taeyong mengatakan pada Johnny kalau ia menginginkan ciuman pertama di titik puncak Bianglala, seperti dua pemeran utama dorama Jepang yang pernah Pemuda Lee itu tonton. Namun kenyataannya, saat Johnny mengajak Taeyong menaiki Bianglala, pemuda itu malah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengatakan kalau ia takut ketinggian. 

Taeyong juga pernah mengatakan kalau ia ingin ciuman pertama yang simpel; misalnya seperti ketika mereka sedang menonton Netflix berdua di dalam kamar, atau di depan pagar rumah—tepat setelah Johnny mengantarkan Taeyong pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Tapi sekali lagi, ketika Johnny meminta ciuman pada Taeyong di salah satu dari kedua situasi tersebut, kekasihnya itu kembali menolaknya. Memberikan alasan bahwa timing adalah faktor yang juga sangat berpengaruh terhadap ciuman pertama yang ideal—menurutnya.

Johnny sampai bingung. Ia bahkan seringkali berpikiran yang tidak-tidak pada Taeyong, mengira kalau kekasihnya itu tidak ingin berciuman dengannya karena tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Namun Johnny selalu menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu, ia tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Taeyong hanya karena pikiran buruk—yang belum terbukti benar—mendominasi otaknya.

Johnny larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Taeyong sedang berbicara padanya. Ia baru terbebas dari pikirannya ketika Taeyong mencubit pipinya, yang membuatnya sontak menoleh dan langsung mendapati ekspresi kesal dari Taeyong.

"Kamu mikirin apa sih?"

Johnny menggeleng, "Nggak mikirin apa-apa."

Dua manik bulat Taeyong menyipit curiga, "Bohong," ujarnya sepersekon kemudian, "jelas-jelas tadi aku lihat kamu ngelamun."

Johnny mengernyit, "Emang iya?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Mikirin apa?” tanyanya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih menuntut, “Jangan coba-coba bohong! Kamu kalau lagi bohong keliatan banget! Hidungnya mekar-mekar!” candanya seraya tertawa pelan. Johnny mungkin akan ikut tertawa dengan Taeyong, jika saja otaknya tidak sedang dipenuhi pikiran buruk. 

Taeyong pun sepertinya menyadari hal itu, yang segera saja membuatnya menghentikan tawanya. “Kamu kenapa, John?” Sekarang air wajah Pemuda Lee itu terlihat cemas, “Kenapa ekspresi wajah kamu sedih begitu?”

Johnny menghela napas pelan. Tungkainya mulai berhenti melangkah, membuat Taeyong mau tak mau jadi ikut berhenti disisinya. Lantas Johnny terdiam sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menyuarakan isi pikirannya pada Taeyong.

“Johnny?” Suara panggilan Taeyong yang sarat akan kekhawatiran langsung saja membuat Johnny mengunci pilihannya. Detik berikutnya, manik Johnny bersitatap dengan milik Taeyong.

“Kamu nggak benar-benar suka sama aku ya, Yong?”

Taeyong mengernyit, “Apa?”

“Habisnya selama satu tahun pacaran, kita belum pernah ciuman.” ucap Johnny, “Kamu juga selalu menolak setiap aku mau nyium kamu.”

Taeyong terdiam sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudian suara tawanya memasuki gendang telinga Johnny. Taeyong tertawa sangat keras hingga suaranya terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah yang hampir kosong. Beberapa siswa yang tersisa dan sedang berada di koridor itu bahkan sampai menoleh ke arah mereka karena terkejut.

“Kok kamu malah ketawa?” tanya Johnny heran setelah tawa kekasihnya itu mulai mereda. Namun Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Johnny dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Johnny erat-erat sebelum kemudian mulai berjalan cepat, hampir seperti berlari kecil. 

Johnny sempat ingin bertanya kemana Taeyong akan membawanya, namun niat itu ia urungkan. Pada akhirnya Johnny pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemanapun Taeyong pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan ruang musik sekolah. Johnny memperhatikan Taeyong membuka pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka, Taeyong pun masuk ke ruangan itu, disusul dengan Johnny di belakangnya yang tangannya memang masih berada dalam genggaman Taeyong.

“Ngapain kita ke ruang musik?” Johnny bersuara, ia tak lagi bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Taeyong benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun selama menarik paksa Johnny ke ruangan ini.

Pertanyaan Johnny itu sukses membuat Taeyong berbalik badan dan melepaskan pegangannya. “Aku pernah bilang kan kalau aku mau ciuman pertamaku sempurna?”

Johnny mengangguk. Sudah ratusan kali Johnny mendengar alasan itu ketika dirinya mencoba mendapat kecupan di bibir.

“Aku juga pernah bilang kalau ciuman pertama itu _timing_ -nya harus pas, iya kan?”

Johnny kembali mengangguk. Setelahnya ia dapat melihat Taeyong menjatuhkan tasnya sembarang di lantai. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu tadi yang masih terbuka dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

“Yong?” Panggil Johnny, “Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi.”

“Iya,” balas Taeyong, “makanya aku jawab sekarang.”

Johnny hanya terpaku di tempat kala Taeyong berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil tas yang bertengger di bahunya. Taeyong menjatuhkan tas Johnny ke lantai sebelum kemudian kembali mengambil tangan Johnny dan menariknya menuju sebuah piano klasik berwarna hitam yang bergeming di sisi ruangan.

"Duduk." titah Taeyong pada Johnny sambil menunjuk kursi dibelakang piano.

"Kena-"

"Shh," Taeyong menempelkan jari telunjuknya sendiri di depan bibir, menyuruh Johnny diam, " _Timing_ -nya lagi pas, John." ucapnya lirih. Seulas senyum tipis dapat terlihat melengkung di bibirnya. 

Johnny meneguk ludah. Seakan terhipnotis, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi kecil di balik piano seperti perintah Taeyong. Sementara Taeyong sendiri berdiri di hadapannya. 

Taeyong menatapnya dengan senyuman di wajah, sedang Johnny harus mendongak untuk membalas tatapan tersebut. Johnny ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Sedetik setelahnya, ia dapat merasakan dua tangan hangat milik Taeyong menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya. Taeyong memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit mengikis jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Kemudian kedua manik bulat pemuda Lee itu terpejam, namun tidak demikian dengan Johnny.

Johnny tidak ingin memejamkan matanya. Sampai bibir Taeyong mendarat di atas bibirnya pun mata Johnny masih terbuka lebar. Benar-benar menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

Taeyong hanya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Johnny selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian kembali membuka mata dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan deretan giginya pada Johnny, terdapat rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Johnny membalas senyuman Taeyong dengan seulas senyum tipis, tangan kanannya terangkat guna mengelus sebelah pipi Taeyong.

Taeyong terlihat baru saja ingin membuka mulut ketika tiba-tiba Johnny menarik tengkuknya dan merengkuh tubuhnya. Sontak saja Taeyong terkesiap dan langsung jatuh terduduk ke atas pangkuan pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Aku mau sedikit lagi," bisik Johnny di telinga Taeyong, "boleh kan?"

Rona di wajah Taeyong semakin terlihat jelas. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sebelum kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. Melihat itu, Johnny mendengus geli. Detik berikutnya ia pun ikut memejamkan mata dan meraup lembut bibir kekasihnya.

Taeyong menutup pintu ruang musik di belakangnya sebelum berbalik badan dan menghadap Johnny. "Kamu jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi ya." ujarnya pada Johnny.

Johnny mengernyit, "Tentang apa?"

"Perasaan aku," jawab Taeyong, "jangan pernah ragu tentang perasaan aku buat kamu," lanjutnya, "perasaanku buat kamu bahkan lebih besar dari perasaan kamu buat aku!"

Johnny tergelak, "Iya iya," ucapnya patuh, "maaf ya, Taeyong." lanjutnya, seraya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Taeyong yang sekarang hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari tersenyum puas.

**Author's Note:**

> aku bener-bener gak tau nulis apaannnn WKWKWK  
> anyway.. thanks a lot for reading! silakan tinggalkan komentar atau kudos jika berkenann.. you can find me on twitter!


End file.
